Saving Him
by lita4277
Summary: on a job for the club happy meets his future.
1. Chapter 1

Happy sighed in disgust as he approached the house. He hated this job, but orders were orders.  
>As he walked through the house, he wondered what drove these people to this. Everywhere he looked He saw dirty needles and people in drug induced stupors. As he walked deeper into the house, he heard Screaming. As he rounded the corner he saw a tiny slip of a girl beating on a junkie.<br>As she pulled back to punch them again he grabbed her wrist. As soon as he touched her, she swept out her leg and knocked him to the ground. "didn't your mama ever teach you, it's not nice to put your hands on women?" he heard from his prone position on the ground. "didn't your daddy teach you it's not nice to piss off strangers?" happy rasped out.

Lemme know if I should keep going. This is my first story so please be kind


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery girl cocked an eyebrow. I didn t know my daddy she snapped glaring at him. Happy chuckled well that makes two of us. So you wanna tell me why your in a crack house at 2 a.m.? Not that it s any of your business, but I m looking for someone. she replied. Happy raised an eyebrow. boyfriend? he asked giving her a once over. She was clad in tight leather pants, knee high boots and a leather jacket, with her long black hair trailing down her back. She scoffed and said my eyes are up here dude. And no, not my boyfriend. Just a friend, but I haven t been through the whole house yet. For some reason he didn t want her going alone. As she walked from the room he grabbed her wrist. my mama would have my hide if I let you walk through this house alone. She raised her eyebrow, and said fine but don t get in my way or my brother will have your head Happy couldn t help himself. who s your brother? she turned and looked at him judging From your patches on your cut you already know him she replied. Well does he have a name? happy snapped. The girl sighed and pulled out her cell phone. As she dialed the number, happy couldn t help but get a bad feeling. As she spoke to whoever it was, happy grew antsy. Suddenly she turned to him and said your name is happy? Really? yeah he snapped. what s it to you? you just don t look like a happy person is all. Anyway he wants to talk to you. As he took the phone from her he felt a spark when his fingers brushed hers. As he put the phone to his ear he heard the unmistakable voice of...

tbc and if you can guess who the voice belongs to i will send you a sneak peek of chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Clay morrow. As soon as happy heard his voice he knew his night was far from over. As happy listened to what clay had to say, he felt his eyebrows raise to his forehead. You sure man? She doesn t look like She s gonna like that. after a pause happy said fine but if she s pissed your going to deal with It, not me. snapping the phone closed happy slipped it into his pocket and walked over to her. well you know my name, it s only fair that I know yours he said She debated before finally opening her mouth jennavecia she ground out. do you mind if I call you Jenna? he asked . She shrugged as if to Say why not. I assume clay told you to bring me back to the clubhouse by any means necessary. Are you gonna make this easy or hard? he asked. I assume your bike is parked down the street. She asked as she walked out of the house. Happy raised an eyebrow and muttered crazy ass woman and Followed her outside. As he got closer to his bike, his eyes narrowed at what he saw. There sitting on HIS bike was Jenna. As he stomped over there, trying to calm himself down by chanting in his head she s clay s sister over and over. As he started his bike and she slipped her arms around him, for some odd reason it felt right, but two things kept going through his head. She was the president s sister, and she knocked him flat on his back. As they pulled into the clubhouse, he wondered if he could stop her form telling clay what Happened in the crack house. Probably not he thought with a snort. As she climbed off the bike, the clubhouse door opened and clay walked out. As she walked over to her brother, happy couldn t help But notice how round and perfect her ass was in those leather pants. As he walked past them he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, as clay walked back into the clubhouse. As he turned to look at Jenna, he saw that her eyes were the most stunning shade of lilac. She leaned in and tried to kiss him on the cheek. Fast as lightening he turned his head and the kiss landed on his lips. As she stood there stunned. He reached around and cupped her ass. All of a sudden he found himself flat on his back for the second time that night, with a high heeled boot planted on his chest. Unfortunately for happy, jax and opie had just pulled up and he knew he was never gonna live down what just happened. I was trying to thank you for getting me out of the crack house and bringing me here, but apparently your just a fucking caveman. One that sees a woman and goes mine. Must mount her. That may be true for the crow eaters, but if you think your gonna mount Me after just meeting me, your out of your fucking mind. she yelled removing her foot from his chest and turning around and walking into the clubhouse. As happy stood up he looked over and saw jax and opie trying not to laugh but failing horribly. 


	4. Chapter 4

As happy dusted himself off, Tig pulled into the lot and came over and stood by him. you look like hell man. Was the job really that hard? he asked happy. Nah happy said. but I did run into an issue. As soon as he said that Tig s head snapped over to him like he was checking for any blood. not that kind of issue happy said. Turns out clay has a sister. as soon as happy said that, Tigs eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out of his head. You mean to tell me that Clay has a junkie sister? Nah man. She was just there looking for someone. happy explained. oh Tig said. So is she hot? By this point jax and opie had joined the conversation. yeah she s hot. She also knocked Happy flat on his back jax said laughing hard. Now it really looked like tig s eyes might fall out of his head.  
>Happy just glared at Jax before walking into the clubhouse, muttering under his breath. As soon as the door closed, the church doors opened and clay came out with a murderous glare on his face and snapped get in here now! as soon as the doors shut happy found himself flat on his back for the third time that night. damnit man what is with your family knocking me on my back? well let s see. My sister tries to give you a friendly peck on the cheek and you forcibly kiss her and grab her ass. Does that sound about right? clay roared. I thought she was going for my lips and not my cheek. As for the ass grab, I make no apologies. She s got a nice ass happy shrugged. Just as clay went to hit him again, the church doors opened and jax and tig walked in stopping him in his tracks. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

here we go. the new and improved chapter 5 with quotes and everything

oh and i kept forgetting to do this but i only own jenna. and happy ( i wish )

After church ended and the members were walking out the door, happy heard clay "call out stay for a minute happy". as happy sat down clay said "I don't care what you do with the pass around or the crow eaters but if you ever put your hands on my only remaining family again, I will take your patches. Now I want you to go out there and tell Jenna that your sorry and you will never touch her again. Do I make myself clear?" "yes" happy said knowing that clay wasn t kidding. As he walked out of the room he headed to the bar to get a few drinks before he had to apologize to her. A few hours later happy was three sheets to the wind when Jenna walked in. as she walked over to the bar he couldn t help but notice how her hips swayed from side to side. As he walked over to her, he couldn t help but wonder who she was looking for in that crack house. As he stood in front of her just as he was going to open his mouth to apologize to her, she beat him to it. let me guess she said. clay told you that you have to apologize or he s going to take your patches. happy felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. how did you know that? you think you re the first member to ever put his hands on me? she asked him. no he said, feeling that this was a trap. so you can save your fake apology, cause I m not interested She said walking away. Either it was the liquor or the fact that she was blowing him off, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" she asked him raising an eyebrow "I just wanted to offer to buy you a drink, is that so bad?" he asked. "well I guess not. Is that your way of saying sorry?" he looked at her and said "yeah I guess so." "alright" she said but "fair warning. I can drink clay and jax under the table." "yeah we'll see" happy smirked.

Three hours later, happy was plowed and Jenna was three sheets to the wind, Jenna knew she was in trouble cause she couldn t take her eyes off happy. When she got drunk she did stupid things. Like the time She got busted for punching that guy in the face who grabbed her friend s ass at a club. Clay was less then thrilled to have to go bail her out of jail. And he had to convince the guy that pressing charges would cost him more then it was worth. As she stood up she stumbled drunkenly and happy had to catch her before she fell flat on her ass. "you know I keep a room here" he said. "come on, I'll show you where it is." As he started leading her to his room all she could think was bad idea over and over and I wonder if he wears underwear she knew she was going to regret this in the morning and that clay was going to be pissed but she didn't care. As she opened the door to his room, she turned to talk to him and saw him start to walk away. "hey" she called after him. "you wanna come in for one more drink?" happy stopped in his tracks and turned around. "are you sure? Cause i'm to drunk to be knocked on my ass again and be able to get up." he said walking back over to her. She gave him a wicked grin and pulled him into the room slamming the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

As usual I only own Jenna. And any characters that I need to create

As the sunlight slowly streamed in the next morning, Jenna woke up with a pounding in her head. As she slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. As she slowly sat up wondering where she was, it all came back to her. And clay was gonna be pissed. suddenly there was a knock on the door, which woke happy up. "oh shit." happy said sitting straight up "clay is gonna cut my balls off unless we can get you out of here without him seeing you" Jenna snorted. "And who do you think is knocking on your door?" she snapped. "I was supposed to stay at his house last night." "oh I am so dead" happy said while pulling on his pants and his cut. Opening the door, he came face to face with a very angry looking Clay. "oh shit" was all happy had time to say before clay s fist connected to his face. As happy slumped to the floor, clay dragged him out and growled at Jenna "get dressed NOW and get your ass out here." as Jenna scrambled to find her clothes, she couldn t help but think how good happy was in bed. Now she had to go out there and face an over protective big brother, while nursing a MASSIVE hangover. "this is gonna be fun" Jenna thought. "JENNA! NOW!" she heard clay bellow making her head pound, stumbling out to the bar she groaned as the lights hit her eyes. "I'm coming" she snapped, walking into the church room. Spotting happy knocked out in one of the chairs, she started to walk over to him until she saw clay's expression out of the corner of her eye. Deciding it was best that she not piss him off even more, she walked past happy and sat down. "what the hell were you thinking last night?" clay ground out. "I wasn't" Jenna replied "I was just really drunk. And horny." clay grimaced. "I really didn't need to know that" he said with a scowl. happy groaned. "what the fuck man? Why did you hit me?" happy groaned out. Clay looked at him with a steely glare. "you're lucky that's all I did. I warned you last night not to touch her." "whoa whoa" Jenna said "I am a grown woman clay, and you are not my father. I can make my own choices, drunk or sober." happy raised an eyebrow in shock. No one had ever spoken to clay like that before. "maybe I should leave you two alone" he said growing uncomfortable from the glare that Jenna was giving clay and that clay was giving him. "yeah maybe you should" Jenna said never taking her eyes off clay. As happy shut the church doors he could hear Jenna's and clay's raised voices. As he walked over to bar. Bobby greeted him with a grunt. "long night?" happy asked. Bobby grunted again and got up and stumbled back to his room. Suddenly the church door flew open and Jenna stormed out. Walking right up to happy she grabbed him by his cut and gave him a passionate kiss. Happy could see clay over Jenna's shoulder and knew that this wasn't gonna end well for him. As clay thundered over the clubhouse door opened and gemma walked in. Jenna ran over to her to give her a hug, and to whisper in her ear "please get me out of here, clay is acting like my daddy again." Jenna grabbed gemma's hand and dragged her out the door to go clothes shopping. As the door shut clay walked up to happy and sat down on a bar stool. "I understand that she's a grown woman, but she's still my sister. She's not a crow eater. What do you want you and her to be? Fuck buddies?" happy said "clay I understand that she's your sister but I care for her, I don't want to be fuck buddies with her. I've been thinking about settling down for a long time. I just could never find someone that wasn't a croweater. I really care for her and I would like to see where this goes." happy said in the longest speech he ever gave in his life. "fine" clay said "but if you hurt her ... " "yeah I know" happy said "you'll have my patches and my balls." happy got up and walked back to his room to shower and get dressed for work, otherwise. He wouldn't have to worry about clay taking his balls, cause gemma would. He had a feeling that he might lose them after gemma got back from taking Jenna shopping anyway. As happy got dressed he couldn't help but wonder if it would have been easier to pick a crow eater as his old lady, but it was to late to turn back now. If clay and gemma didn't kill him, jax sure as hell would, seeing how close he was to his only aunt. So either way he was fucked. As happy popped two aspirin on his way out, he had a feeling that things were about to get interesting around here. As happy made his way to the garage, he spotted Tig waiting for him. "so I hear you had a interesting morning" Tig cackled. "Man tone it down, if clay hears me talking about this right now he will pop my head like a grape" happy said. "sucks to be you man" Tig said slapping him on the back and walking away.

Next chapter is shopping with Jenna and gemma.


	7. Chapter 7

As gemma drove she asked "So are you gonna tell me what I walked in on in there?" Jenna sighed and said "I got drunk last night and" "you slept with happy" gemma finished. "you always end up doing someone you shouldn't when you get drunk. You remember four years ago? Clay and jax had to go to your place and forcibly remove that guy." jenna blushed " yeah he was great in the sack but didnt know how to take a hint. I tried to get to leave for like 45 minutes, and clay and jax showed up in their cuts and the guy was gone in two minutes." as they pulled into the store Gemma asked " so how long are you staying here this time?" Jenna shrugged. "I can see we're gonna need to buy at least ten outfits and bras and underwear." Jenna snorted. " just like last time" She said. "so who were you looking for in that house?" gemma asked. " someone I owe everything to" Jenna replied. "must be a pretty important person for you to put yourself in that situation." "you have no idea." Jenna said. "you know you can't avoid clay forever." Jenna sighed. " I know. And I also know that right now, he's probably taking happy's patches as we speak." gemma stopped in her tracks. " what did you just say?" Jenna looked at her. " you heard me. I didn't stutter. Jenna said. " ok we have to go. I think we have enough clothes" as they checked out gemma's phone rang. "we have to go. Now." gemma said slipping the phone back into her bag. " why?" Jenna asked. what happened? Gemma stopped, trying to decide if she should tell her. " there's been a shooting." she said in a low voice. " was anyone hit?" Jenna asked. "yes and we HAVE to go. Now." as they walked outside Jenna asked " well who was hit?" gemma didn't say anything. " gemma! Who was hit?" Jenna practically yelled. Gemma looked at her and said one word. "happy"

Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger.


	8. Chapter 8

Slight Tara bashing. I don t know what it is about her lately, but she s just pissing me off.

As they pulled up to the garage, they heard happy bellowing. Before gemma could even stop the car, Jenna jumped out and ran into the clubhouse. As she got closer, she heard happy growling get the fuck off me. As Jenna rounded the corner she saw Tara advancing on Happy with a scalpel. Slipping into the room, Jenna pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tara. "get out. Now" Jenna said in a low voice. Tara turned around and said "I have to get the bullet out of his shoulder." Jenna cocked her gun. "I said get out now." Jenna yelled. Jax walked in and said " Tara I think you better leave." Tara stood there shocked. " I'm not leaving until I get the bullet out. She should leave." Jenna slowly walked over to Tara and said " if you don t leave I will shoot you in the face." Tara smirked. " jax won't let you." Jenna gave Tara a cold smile. " and you think jax is gonna pick a bitch over family?" Tara looked at jax expecting him to back her up. Jenna asked " jax are you gonna stop me?" jax looked from Jenna to Tara and said " no, even though Tara is my old lady you are my aunt." Tara's jaw dropped. Shrieking, she tried to rush Jenna. Jenna rolled her eyes and balled her fist and popped Tara right in the face. As Tara crumpled to the floor, Jenna put her gun behind her waistband and walked over to happy.

Jenna sensed movement behind her and swung out her leg and pulled out her gun and pressed it to Tara's temple. Jenna looked at jax and he shook his head. " get her out of here jax. Or I will kill her." leaning down she whispered in tara's ear " if I ever see you again. I will kill you. Are we clear?" as jax picked Tara up off the floor and dragged her out, Tara started screaming obscenities. Jenna rolled her eyes and sat down next to happy and started looking at his shoulder. "it's a through and through" happy rasped. " I know. I could see that from across the room. That's why I wouldn't let her cut you. Where the fuck did she get her degree? Out of a cracker jack box?" Jenna mused out loud as she bandaged happy's wounds. " so how did your talk with clay go?" Jenna asked at she taped his wounds.  
>" he gave me two choices. I never see you again or he takes my patches. The second choice, I had to talk him into." Jenna looked at him. "what is the second choice?" she asked. " this" happy said, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Jenna moaned and straddled him and broke the kiss to peel off her top.<p>

As Clay sat in the chapel, he idly wondered why he was so surprised with Jenna's choice. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jenna and happy met. He wanted more for his baby sister. As he dialed the phone he prayed she would forgive him for what was about to happen, but he knew in his heart she would never forgive him for this.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day as happy got ready to go to work, Jenna walked in. "hey my car is crapping out. Can you give me a lift to the store? I just need a few things." happy sighed, "where you gotta go?" he asked. "just to the market. Please?" happy looked at Jenna and watched as she gave him puppy dog eyes. "fine" he grumbled. "but don't make this an everyday thing." he warned. "I won't. chibs said that he can fix it today, so this is the only time I'm gonna need to ask." Jenna started to walk away and happy called "out hey where you going? No one rides for free on my bike." Jenna turned around and walked back into the room. "so what do you want for payment?" she asked. Happy stopped and thought about it for a minute. He crossed the room in two strides and grabbed a fistful of her hair and smashed his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he whispered "you have to let me take you out to dinner tonight." " alright but I get to pick the place" Jenna said giving him a quick peck on the lips. fine. " Now get outta here and meet me in the bar in 2 minutes" happy said smacking her on the ass on his way to the bathroom.

As Jenna walked out to the bar she stopped in her tracks. "what the fuck are you doing here? I told you if I ever saw you again that I would kill you slowly." Jenna said In a low voice. relax. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just thought you might be missing me." the stranger said. " missing you? MISSING YOU? You have got to be fucking kidding me." she yelled reaching into he boot and pulled out her gun. " now Jenna, you know what happened last time you pulled a gun out on me." he said walking closer to her. "you stay right where you are. I will shoot you this time." the man laughed. " no you won't he said walking closer. Suddenly happy appeared from behind Jenna. "if she doesn't shoot you, I will" happy spat. "I know all about you, john. She told me everything." john's eyes flashed. " you fucking whore! You've been spreading your legs for this lowlife?' he thundered. Jenna s eyes narrowed and she cocked her gun. "you have no say in what goes on in my life anymore." she ground out. " did you forget that I'm your husband?" john mocked her. Jenna's eyes narrowed into slits. "I should be a widow after what you did to me. I should have shot you in your head, not in your balls." Jenna said raising the gun. " you have five seconds to leave before I do." Happy just stood there stunned. All Jenna had told him about john was she left him. Happy was gonna make damn sure she told him everything this time.

As clay's phone rang, he looked at the caller I.d. He knew in his heart he should just let Jenna be with happy, but he didn t want Jenna in this life any deeper then she already was. Running his hand over his face he picked up the phone. As he listened to what they had to say, his heart sank into his stomach. looks like I m gonna have to go to plan b. he thought, hating what he was about to put into motion.


	10. Chapter 10

As john's car pulled away. Happy looked at Jenna. " not now. " she said. " I just wanna go to the store and get my day started. We will talk about this later tonight. " Jenna said, leaving no room for discussion. " fine, but you and me are gonna have a talk about this later. " happy said pointing a finger at her face.

" you know what? Let's just have it now. " Jenna said walking to happy's room. As she sat on the bed she sighed heavily. She swore she was never gonna tell this story to anyone. As happy sat down next to her, she said " you have to understand. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone this story. " as happy opened his mouth she said " please just let me say this. It happened two months ago. I was coming home from work and I saw john and one of my friends walking down the street, so I pulled my car over and started walking over to them. Unfortunately, I had to cross the street. Not a good time to not pay attention. The car came from out of nowhere. I didn't even have time to move, but john did. He shoved jake in front of the car to save me. My best friend. My husband killed my best friend to save me. I can still remember the look on his face. It's like he didn't care. After that he started getting verbally abusive. I knew it was only a matter of time before the physical part kicked in, so I took off. And I started training, so if he ever tracked me down, I could defend myself. I haven't been keeping up with it though. I need to find a sparring partner. " at that, happy's head snapped up. " forget going to the store. Get changed and meet me in the garage. " happy said standing up and taking his cut and shirt off, walking out of the room.

20 MINUTES LATER

As Jenna walked out to the garage in a sports bra and shorts, she saw happy stretching. " so why am I out here?" she asked him. Happy finished his stretches and walked over and grabbed her hand and led her to the ring. " you said you needed a sparring partner. " he said climbing into the ring. " are you serious? " Jenna asked. " I never joke about fighting. " happy said. " now get in here. " As Jenna climbed into the ring, happy started taping his hands and threw her the tape. As Jenna taped up her hands happy said " I'm gonna go easy on you at first to see what you have. " as they started sparring, clay, jax, and tig walked over. As they started moving faster, happy said " ok I see what you have and now let's kick it up a notch." as soon as happy said that, jenna punched him right in his left eye. As his head snapped back she punched him right in the ribs. Happy raised an eyebrow. " don't hold back " Jenna said delivering a roundhouse right to Happy's nose. " oh I won't" happy said swinging and punching her right in the face, making Jenna's head snap back. As Jenna wiped the blood off her chin with one hand, with the other hand she punched happy right in the throat, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. " I thought you said that you were rusty. " he wheezed out.

" I am " Jenna said with a smirk. " I haven't been in a ring in two days. " she said climbing out of the ring and walking away.

20 MINUTES LATER

As Jenna walked out of the clubhouse to get into her car, a cop car pulled up. As hale got out he walked over to Jenna. " morning officer. What can I do for you? " Jenna asked. " we've had a d.v. report made to this address. " hale said looking at Jenna massive black eye. " seems someone named happy was beating on a woman." Jenna snorted. " I'm here to arrest him, now that I've seen your face. " Jenna chuckled and went to go get happy. As they walked over to hale, Jenna asked " and who filed this report?" just as jacks and clay pulled up. " a doctor Tara Knowles. I'm gonna need you to come down to the station and make a report miss." hale said while handcuffing happy. Jenna snorted and said " not gonna happen officer. "

" fine. Have it your way. But I don't need you to report it " hale said talking out his phone and snapping pictures of Jenna's face. As hale pulled away with happy in the backseat, Jenna turned to jax and said " you need to get your bitch under control. Or I will. And you know how I get bitches under control" as Jenna walked to her car she called unser and explained everything to him. " I'll see what I can do " unser said, running a hand over his face.


	11. Chapter 11

As Jenna pulled into the police station parking lot, she couldn't believe that she was here because of her nephew's unfortunate choices in women. As she walked in, she was greeted by unser. " I wasn't able to talk to happy, but I did speak to Tara, who claims she saw happy drag you into the ring and just start beating you. " Jenna let out a snort. " and happy's not saying anything, so I'm gonna need to take your statement before I can talk to the judge. " Unser said. " I can do you one better. Every time someone gets in the ring, they trip a motion sensor connected to a camera. Samcro records every single fight."

Unser's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. " Seems there a market for watching guys beat on other guys " Jenna said pulling a tape out out of her pocket and handing it to Unser. " We usually charge twenty dollars for this, but you can have it for free. Now, can I see happy? " As Jenna walked into the room happy snapped " I told you to get the fuck out. I'm not answering any questions. " Jenna raised an eyebrow " And who the fuck do you think your talking to?" she asked him. At her voice happy's head snapped up. " oh. I didn't know it was you. I thought that prick Hale had come back. " Jenna figured that was as close to an apology as she was gonna get as she sat down across from him. " Damn. I really fucked up your face." she said looking at his bruised cheek, split lip and massive black eye. " eh " Happy shrugged. " I've had worse. " Jenna thought " I don't doubt that "

" so I'm working on getting you out of here. I gave unser a copy of the tape. " she said. " how did you know we record that? " he asked. " oh come on. A five year old could see the sensor and camera. Give me a little credit. I've also got jax getting his bitch under control. This is her last chance. " Jenna said, her eyes flashing. As unser walked in jenna said " so I take it you watched the tape? " unser walked over and uncuffed happy and said " you're free to go. Someone will be going over to talk to Tara."

As they left the station Jenna said " come on. I'll take you back to work before I go " talk " to Tara.

" can I come with you? I got a few things I want to say to that bitch." happy said, his eyes turning flat black.

Jenna shrugged. " ok, get in the car. "

Next chapter is Jenna and Happy's talk with Tara. Plus a surprising revelation. Sorry this chapter is so short.


	12. Chapter 12

As they pulled up to Tara's, happy said " how do you wanna play this?" Jenna pulled a gun from between the seats. " I'll take the front, you take the back. " she said getting out of the car. As soon as Happy got into position, Jenna kicked the door in. As Jenna walked through the house she spotted Happy walking in carrying a unconscious Tara over his shoulder. Jenna raised an eyebrow. Happy shrugged. " She tried to attack me." He said dropping her on the floor. Jenna sighed and pulled out a length of rope from her waistband and tossed it to happy. He looked at it. " Well tie her to the chair, cause I have a feeling she's not gonna be in the mood to listen once she wakes up." Jenna said sitting down on the couch, picking up the remote. " I wonder what's on TV. "

20 MINUTES LATER  
>As Tara groaned and lifted her head she was met with the sight of Jenna sitting on the couch with her feet in happy's lap with him rubbing them. " what the fuck are you two freaks doing in my house? " Tara yelled<br>" why am I tied to this fucking chair? " they just ignored her. Suddenly the door opened and someone yelled out " why did I have to come here? " as jax walked around the corner he saw Tara tied to the chair right next to the couch. As he looked at his aunt, she waved at him. " what took you so long?" she asked him. " I got here as fast as I could. Why is Tara tied to a chair? " he asked. " oh she tried to attack happy. " Jenna said looking at the TV. " jax, help me. These people are crazy. They kicked my door in. when I tried to run they knocked me out. "

happy barked out a laugh. " so that wasn't your fist trying to connect with my face then? " he asked Tara. Tara let out a shriek. " your both freaks. Only two killers could end up together." Jenna raised her eyebrow. " And who do you think your talking to like that? She asked Tara. Tara got an evil smirk on her face. " My baby's great aunt. " Tara said. " I don't fucking think so " Jax said. " we haven't slept together since you've been back " Jax said. " so if you're pregnant, it sure as hell aint mine. " Jax said, walking closer. " so I guess this is your way of telling me you've cheated on me. And you know what happens to old ladies that cheat on a Son. " Tara's eyes grew wide and all the color drained out of her face. " I'm sorry. " Tara stuttered out. " I'll leave and you'll never see me again. " she pleaded.  
>Jenna stood up and walked over to her. " you're right about that. But it won't be because you want to go. " Jenna said, pulling out a cell phone.<p>

Turning to Jax she said " I just texted chibs. Van should be here in twenty minutes. " Jenna said walking over to happy and sitting on his lap. " Jax, please don't do this " Tara pleaded. Jax ignored her and went and sat on the couch. Jenna turned to jax and said " Iam sorry about this. We just wanted to talk to her. Until she tried to attack happy. " Jax shrugged. " shit. This means my ma was right. I'm never gonna live this down. " jenna started cackling. " Gemma's gonna remind you of this for years. " Jenna said as someone knocked on the door. " Come on Jacky boy! Get the lead out! " chibs yelled walking in.

20 MINUTES LATER  
>As they rode in the van Jenna couldn't help but ask Tara " So what made you think you could get away with it? " Tara said nothing. " oh well " Jenna said. " Pretty soon you'll be Tacoma's problem." Tara's eyes grw wide. As the van stopped Jenna jumped out and said " I hope you have a nice life. "<br>As they rode back to the clubhouse Jenna unconsciously played with the seam in happy's pants. Trailing her fingers up and down his thigh. Happy said loudly " Girl you better stop that unless you want me to pull over." Jenna ran her fingers even higher, while leaning up and kissing happy's neck. Happy let out a groan/growl and swatted Jenna's hand away. " You're gonna pay for that when we get to the clubhouse. " he warned. Jenna smirked. "Promises Promises. " she said with a grin


	13. Chapter 13

This is gonna ge a long one. I own nothing but Jenna and Emily.

ONE YEAR LATER

Everything was calm. The deals with the niners and Mayans were running smoothly. They were making money hand over fist, so Happy decided it was finally time to settle down and buy a house.  
>" Why not? " he thought " I finally feel like it's time. I got a good girl- well good for me" he mused, As he signed the papers, he couldn't help but wonder about the look on Jenna's face when he told her. As he pulled up to the garage, He heard yelling. Walking in he saw Gemma and Clay fighting. Again. Seeing that it didn't concern him, he ignored them and went to his dorm to find Jenna. As he sat on the bed, she came out of the bathroom wearing his SAMCRO shirt. " Hey baby " she said kissing him "I have a surprise for you " he said. " I have a surprise for you too" she said " But you go first. Happy pulled out the deed to the house and handed it to Jenna. As she looked them over, Happy grew nervous because she was just sitting there and not saying anything. Suddenly Jenna blurted out "I'm pregnant. " Happy fell off the bed. "But we've been using condoms. " he said, when he could talk again. "Condoms break. " Jenna said. " So when do you wanna tell the club?" Jenna asked Happy. " I don't " happy said. " Let's wait awhile till you've seen a doctor."<br>" I already did. I saw one today. He said I'm 4 months along. So I'm not getting fat like I thought" Jenna said, lifting her shirt to show a slight pooch. Happy knelt in front of her between her legs and ran his hand over her slight bump, not believing his baby was in there. " you're really having my baby?" he asked, looking into her eyes with hope on his face. Jenna nodded. " that is so hot" happy said wrapping his hand in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

LATER THAT NIGHT

" So are you sure you wanna tell them tonight? " Jenna asked as she pulled on a shirt. " might as well, it'll give them a reason to celebrate tonight seeing as they find any reason to party on a Friday. " Happy pointed out. Do you not want to tell them?" He asked Jenna, buckling up his belt, standing there clad only in jeans. Jenna groaned. " You better put on a shirt of we are never getting out of this room. "  
>Happy raised an eyebrow. " I could think of better things to do tonight besides tell them" he said walking over to her. " No, we've been cooped up in this room for four hours. I can barely walk as it is." Jenna said going into the bathroom to do her hair.<p>

Happy groaned as he watched her walk away. He really did want to tell the club, but he didn't wanna do it on a Friday night. He would prefer to do it at church just in case there was any backlash from clay. But he knew that once Jenna decided to do something there was no changing her mind. Like the time she found who she was looking for but it had been to late to save him. So she tracked down the dealer and made him suffer for hours before she finally killed him. Come to think of it, he had been so turned on by what he saw her do that he forgot to wear a condom. All four times. Shaking his head as he pulled on a shirt and his cut, he couldn't help but think "Damn. I love that woman. " Happy pulled on his boots." Bitch we're gonna be late if you don't move your ass" he called out. Jenna yelled back " what have I told you? Don't call me bitch you bastard, " Happy chuckled. " Well if you didn't make us late all the time, I wouldn't" he said walking to the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame, he couldn't help but watch every move she made.

" Damn. Knowing she's pregnant has made me want her even more " he thought. Before he could even say anything, she said " No. I already told you. I can barely walk straight." Happy raised an eyebrow. " And before you even ask, I knew what you were gonna ask because I can feel your eyes on my ass." Happy chuckled. " Well you can't blame me for trying." Jenna laughed. " it's gonna be fine. I promise. " she said turning around and kissing him. As he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "As much as I want to, we need to get out there before-" Jenna was cut off by Tig beating on the door. "Are you gonna stay in there all night or are you gonna come out and party? " Tig yelled through the door. " Before that happens " Jenna said kissing his " I live I die I kill for my family tattoo." Happy groaned. "Fine. But tonight you are gonna get it." he said squeezing her ass. Jenna groaned. " Tease. " she said wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. " We better get out there before Tig breaks the door down. " Happy said.

" You don't really think he would do you?" Jenna asked. Just then something heavy hit the door. Happy walked over to the door and pulled it open. " what the fuck do you want?" he growled. " Are you coming or what? " Tig asked. " Yeah we're coming " Jenna said pushing happy out of the room and shutting the door. As they walked to the bar, Jenna suddenly put her arm around Happy, as she grew nervous. "It'll be ok. " Happy whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. As they made their way over to the bar Miles appeared in front of them. " Two beers " Happy said glaring at Miles. Jenna nudged Happy. " Make that one beer and one bottled water. " happy said. As Bobby walked up tot hem he said " What no beer tonight Jenna? What? Are you pregnant? " Bobby joked. Jenna spit her water all over Bobby's face.

As Jenna's face paled, Bobby said " Geez, I was only kidding. Calm down. " Jenna gathered up her courage and said loudly over the music , " I have an announcement to make. " Suddenly the music cut off and everyone turned to look at Jenna, making her even more nervous. Seeing that Jenna was to nervous to say a word Happy took over. " We actually have to announcements. One is I bought a house on the edge of town. The other one is that we're gonna need to put a nursery in one of the rooms. " The room went totally quiet. Jenna cringed. Suddenly, everyone burst into cheers. As everyone was congratulating Jenna and Happy, the door burst open.

As everyone turned, Jenna felt her blood start to boil. As Tara walked in, she said " So, the killers are having a baby. But when I got pregnant, you gave me to Tacoma. Do you know the things that they did to me after I lost the baby? " Tara said with tears in her eyes. Jenna let out a loud snort.  
>" Lost the baby? Lorca told me that you threw yourself down the stairs. " Tara's eyes got wide. " What? You didn't think I spoke to him regularly? " Jenna asked her. " Please Jax. Now that I'm no longer pregnant with another man's child we can be together " Tara pleaded. Jax walked over to her. " I could never be with someone like you. As Jax raised him arm a small redhead walked under it. Resting his arm on her shoulder he said " This is my old lady now. " Tara tried to rush Emily, only to be stopped by a punch to the face.<br>As tara fell to the floor Jax and Emily walked away. But not before Emily placed a kick to Tara's ribs.

"I guess someone better call Tacoma and tell them we found their trash. " Jenna said, as Tig walked over to Tara and picked her up. " What should I do with her? " he asked. " Well last time she was like this, she tried to attack Happy. We had to tie her to a chair. " Jenna said. " Oh " Tig said pulling out a length of rope from his waistband. " I don't even wanna know why you have that " Jenna said as Tig tied Tara's hands together and dragged her screaming from the room.

As everyone recovered from Tara's visit, they all walked over to Jenna and happy and gave their congratulations again. as Clay and Gemma walked over Jenna got even more nervous. Suddely Clay broke into a smile and said " I am so happy for you Baby girl. I know i haven't been the most supportive of Your relationship with Happy. But I've been watching you two for awhile now and i see how happy he makes you. All i wanted was for you to be happy and it seems that you finally are. " Clay said. Jenna was not suprised. She knew Clay had been watching her and Happy. " I am happy now. I finally feel at peace with my life. " Jenna said rubbing her small baby bump. Suddenly Tig's door burst open and Tara ran into the bar, slamming into Jenna. As Jenna fell happy used his fast reflexes to grab her before she hit the floor. As Tara tried to run out the door, Gemma tackled her and slammed Tara's face into the floor. as Tara slipped into unconsciousness she heard Gemma say " That was the last mistake your ever gonna make. " As Tig ran out to the bar, his face bloody he snarled "That bitch hit me with my own lamp. "

THE NEXT DAY

As the guys helped them move into the house, Jenna sat on the porch rubbing her stomach as Happy rubbed her feet. Jenna moaned loudly as Happy rubbed a spot that had been giving her problems all day. " You know this kid is gonna wanna wear a cut no matter if it's a boy or a girl. " Jenna said. " It's gonna be a boy. " Happy said. "You know if it's a girl, we are gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick." Jenna said. Happy's hands froze. "That's not gonna happen. It's gonna be a boy. " Happy said. "But what if it is a girl? " Jenna asked. Happy shook his head furiously. " It's gonna be a boy." Happy said, refusing to believe it could be a girl. "We'll see. " Jenna said, letting it drop. She could tell the idea of it being a girl upset Happy. Jenna rubbed Happy's package and asked " How long until you think they'll be done? " Happy said " Damn girl. You should be pregnant more often. We seem to be having nonstop sex. " Jenna raised her eyebrow. "Are you complaning?" she pouted. Happy said " Hell no." Jenna said " Good. Now go get rid of everyone and we can christen the house. " Happy got up so fast that he almost knocked Jenna off the swing.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

As jenna passed out from exhaustion, Happy couldn't stop thinking of the future. He found himself thinking that maybe he should finally ask her to marry him. He had been thinking of asking her for awhile. Finding out she was pregnant with his kid just made the desire grow. He pulled out a small velvet box from his nightstand. As Jenna stirred he decided he was gonna ask her now. " Jenna. Wake up. " Happy said. Jenna sat straight up and said " What's wrong?" Happy said " Nothing's wrong. I just wanna ask you something. " Jenna looked at him and said " You woke me up to ask me a question?" Happy said "It's an important question. " Jenna looked at him. "Well what is it?" She asked. Happy gathered up his courage. "I've been thinking about this for awhile and finding out that you are pregnant only made me wanna do this more. I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jenna looked at him in shock and opened her mouth and said...


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't gonna post another chapter tonight, but i didn't wanna leave my readers waiting until tomorrow.

Another long chapter. As usual I only own Jenna.

"No. your only asking me cause I'm pregnant. You don't even have a ring. " Jenna said laying back down. "Bitch look at me. " Happy snapped. "No" Jenna said. Happy sighed and got up and walked over to Jenna's side of the bed, not even caring that he was totally naked. He knelt down so she was forced to look at him.  
>"I told you I've been thinking about this for awhile. " He said as he opened the small black box, revealing a 3 carat round cut platinum engagement ring, making Jenna's eyes go wide. " Now I'm only gonna say this one more time. I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Happy asked. Jenna was so stunned all she could do was nod as she started to cry. As Happy slipped the ring on her finger, Jenna couldn't help but ask "Are you sure this is what you want?" Happy looked at her and said "Have you ever known me not to ask a question that I don't already know the answer to?" Jenna shook her head, as tears streamed down her face. " Now none of that. This is a happy occasion. " Happy said wiping her tears away. " you know we're gonna have to tell Clay and Gemma." Jenna said, reaching for the phone. Happy took it out of her hand. " We can tell them tomorrow. " he said huskily, leaning in and kissing her. "Right now, I have other plans." Jenna broke the kiss and said " I can barely walk as it is and I'm so tired. Your demon spawn is sucking the life out of me. " Happy smirked. "Not those kinda plans. " he said smacking her naked ass. " I figured since your pregnant and we're engaged that it's time I put my crow on you. " (AN: I'm not sure if pregnant women can get tattoos, but let's say for the sake of the story that they can) As happy tried to figure out where to put it Jenna said " How about here?" and lifted her hair. "Nah" Happy said. " I want it to be somewhere everyone can see it. Hey do you have any backless shirts?" He asked her. "I have like twenty of em. Why?" Jenna asked him. " your gonna need em" Happy said getting up and getting his kit. "Turn over and lay on your stomach. " He said pulling out the ink and gun. "How big is it gonna be?" Jenna asked, wondering how bad it was gonna hurt. "Big enough that no man will put his hands on you." He said. "So it's gonna cover my who back then?" Jenna asked. " Yes. Now stay still" Happy said, starting up his needle. As he got started Jenna realized that this was gonna be a long night.

4 HOURS LATER  
>As Jenna lay there, falling asleep with happy finishing up her tattoo she realized That she never called Tacoma. As happy finished her tat, she said " I never called Tacoma and told them we found Tara. "<br>Happy never took his eyes off what he was drawing on her neck and said " Clay or Jax probably did. Don't worry about it. " As he turned off his needle, The phone rang. Jenna looked at happy and said " now look what you did. You jinxed it." as she reached for the phone, he smacked her ass. " Smartass" He rumbled. As Jenna talked on the phone he looked at his work. The crow completely covered his back, and his name was on the back of her neck, with the Y dripping blood. As Jenna turned to him with shock on her face, he said "What happened?" Jenna stuttered out " Somehow Tara got free from her cuffs and got a hold of a gun. She shot Gemma and lyla. " Happy was stunned. He didn't think Tara was that far gone. His blood began to boil. There were only three women he cared for his life. His Mom, Jenna, and gemma. They were his family. As jenna got dressed, he snapped his attention to her. He knew Tara carried a grudge against her. He didn't want her to go to the clubhouse but he didn't want her out of his site. He figured that leaving her at the clubhouse was better then leaving her in a secluded house. As they rode to the clubhouse, They were both thinking the same thing. They were both were thinking about how well there night had started, and how shitty it had turned out. Happy knew that Jenna was gonna insist on going with him. He knew that if he had to, he would tie her to a chair to keep her safe. Jenna slid off the bike as Happy came to a stop, and ran in the clubhouse. Gemma and Lyla we're sitting on stools waiting for her. " Where were you hit?" she asked them. "Shoulder. " They both said. As Jenna raced to get supplies, Happy stopped her in the hallway. "Me and some of the guys are gonna go look for the crazy bitch. " Ok. " Jenna said. "Gimme 20 minutes and I'll go with you. Happy sighed and shook his head. " No, your gonna stay here with Gemma, Lyla, Emily and opie and Jax and Tig. " He told her. "But I wanna go with you." Jenna said. " Jesus Christ Jenna will you listen to me this one time?" He snapped. Jenna's bottom lip trembled. " Aw hell Jenna, Don't start that shit. Your staying here and that's final. " Happy said stomping away. Suddenly a bottle of peroxide smashed into the wall right next to his head. Happy stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. Jenna was glaring at him in anger. As he stalked over to her, Bobby stepped in front of him. Placing his hands on Happy's chest he said " Calm down. You don't wanna do something you'll regret later. She's pregnant. Her hormones are all over the place. " Happy glared at Bobby, but knew deep down he was right. As he walked over to Jenna, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into his dorm. " I'm not your slave. I'm the mother of your unborn child. " Jenna said, slapping happy across the face. Happy's head snapped back. " I know your not my slave. The fact that your pregnant is why I wan you to stay here. " He said running his hand over his head. " I can take care of myself. " Jenna said. " I know you can, but I would feel better if I didn't have to worry about you. " he said. Jenna started crying. " I know, but I wanna go. I wanna kill this bitch." Jenna said. " I know you do, but please stay here. For me?" Happy said looking her in the eye. "Fine. " Jenna said. " but you are so gonna owe me big time. " She said walking out of the room. Happy sighed and ran a hand over his face and thought " that botch is gonna be the death of me. "

20 MINUTES LATER  
>As Jenna patched up Gemma and Lyla, she suddenly had a bad feeling. Reaching under her shirt, she pulled out her gun. Noticing what Jenna was doing, Gemma grabbed her purse. Before she could pull out her gun or before anyone had time to do anything the door burst open. "NO" Jenna yelled as the guys begin to pull their guns. " NO ONE TOUCH HER. SHE'S MINE TO KILL. " Jenna said. As Tara walked in Jenna looked at her and said " I knew from the moment we met that it would end this way. Tara smirked. As Tara walked over to Jenna, she said "What? You not man enough to take me on by yourself? You need a gun to even the odds?" Jenna smirked and said " No. " Handing her gun to Gemma she whispered " if it looks like I'm losing shoot the crazy bitch in the face." Gemma nodded. As Jenna walked over to Tara, Tara couldn't help but think " This is gonna be so easy. " As she swung at Jenna, Jenna grabbed her arm and held it by the wrist and cracked it over her knee, shattering the bone. Tara screamed, and clutched her arm to her chest as Jenna placed a kick to Tara's kidney. As tara went down, she pulled a knife from her boot. Palming the knife, she gave Jenna a crazy smile. " That all you got bitch?" Tara taunted her. Jenna came closer and grabbed a fistful of Tara's hair. As Tara spat in her face, She slashed the knife across Jenna's ribs. Jenna saw the knife coming and was in motion. As the sound of motorcycles filled the lot Tara reached down to where Jenna had fallen and said " I guess you won't be having that bastard kid after all. As Tara pulled Jenna up, Jenna looked over and saw Gemma pointing the gun, getting ready to shoot. Jenna shook her head slightly and Gemma lowered the gun. As Jenna looked into Tara's eyes, she realized that Tara couldn't be saved like Jenna hoped. That meant that Jenna was gonna have to break a promise she made to herself a long time ago. She was gonna have to kill a woman. Jenna knocked the knife away, and just as Happy and Jax walked in, she throat punched Tara. As Tara lay on the floor, Happy rushed over to Jenna checking her for injuries. Seeing none, he looked at Jax who was kneeling by Tara. Jax shook his head. Tara was dead. Jenna moaned and held her stomach. Just as she started to fall, Jax rushed forward and caught her. Jenna cried out " It hurts." Happy spun around and took Jenna from Jax. " Happy my stomach hurts. " Jenna moaned out. " Happy looked down and lifted her shirt. Jenna was bleeding heavily from a long knife wound on her stomach. " Make it stop Happy. " Jenna whimpered. Gemma rushed over and said, " She needs a doctor. NOW. Put her in my car. " As happy carried Jenna out to the car, He prayed to any god that would listen that Jenna and the baby would make it.<p>

2 HOURS LATER.  
>Jenna had been seen by a doctor and was sleeping. As clay spoke to the Doctor, Happy sat in Jenna's room Holding her hand. When clay walked in his head snapped over to look at him. Before Happy could even ask Clay raised his hands and said " the doctor said she's gonna be fine, but she's gonna be weak for awhile. And the baby isn't in any danger. " Happy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "When can she leave?" he asked. " As soon as she wakes up. " Clay said. " I'm gonna go tell everyone the good news. " Clay said clasping a hand on Happy shoulder, Walking out of the room. Happy gently shook Jenna, Waking her up. " Happy? What's going on?" Jenna asked. " Is the baby ok?" she asked trying to sit up. Happy put a hand on her shoulder, helping her up. " The baby is fine. We can leave as soon as you want" Happy said.<br>" I wanna leave now. " Jenna said. " Give me my clothes. " As Jenna changed happy said " The body's gone. You don't have to worry about it. " Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. As they walked out of the hospital, Jenna asked " How did I get here anyway?" Happy looked at her and said "Gemma Jenna said " I just wanna go home. Can we deal with all this tomorrow?" Happy nodded and led her to Gemma's car, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. As they drove home Happy kept his arm around Jenna, wanting to make sure that she was really sitting there next to him. She was never leaving his sight again.


	15. Chapter 15

3 MONTHS LATER

Jenna sighed as she pulled up to the clubhouse. She knew better then to come here on a Friday night, but she was tired of being stuck at home. She wanted to have some fun. As she maneuvered her pregnant belly out of the car, Jax came walking over. They hadn't talked much since The night Tara came back. "Hey what are you doing here?" Jax asked her. " I'm tired of being held prisoner. How are you dong?" Jenna asked, walking over to the picnic table. " I'm doing good. Emily is amazing." Jax said sitting down next to Jenna. What he said next surprised Jenna. " I know you think I blame you for killing Tara. And I did at first. But after a long talk with my mom, I realized that you had no choice .And that Tara almost killed you and the baby. " As Jax helped Jenna up he gave her a hug. " you don't deserve to live with the guilt. She would have killed you, then tried to kill Gemma and Lyla. " Jax said. " I know, but I once swore to myself that I would never kill a woman. " Jenna said. " Even if she's trying to kill you?" Jax asked  
>" That's a good point. " Jenna conceded . " Now, Let's go get a drink. " As they walked into the bar Jenna suddenly got a feeling that things were gonna get bad tonight.<p>

1 HOUR LATER

As Jenna danced with Tig, not seeing Happy anywhere, She felt Tig nudge her. Looking up at Tig, He said " He's not here yet. Clay sent him on a job. He'll be back soon. Don't worry." Whatever Tig was gonnna say next was cut off by Clay walking up and cutting in. " I wanna dance with my sister. " As Tig walked away, Jenna turned to Clay and asked him "So how long until Happy gets here? You know he's gonna try to drag me back home. " Clay chomped on his cigar. "Don't worry. When he gets here, I'll have a talk with him and tell him that your going stir crazy. " Clay said.

20 MINUTES LATER  
>As Jenna walked out of the bathroom, she decided that she had enough fun for one night. As she walked to Happy's dorm all she wanted to do was sleep. As she opened the door, her heart dropped to her feet. Shutting the door quietly, she turned and walked away. As Jenna walked back into the party, she bumped in Tig. " Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her putting his hands on his shoulders. "Should I go find Happy?" Jenna looked up and said " Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. I'm just gonna go home. " Tig looked at her. " are you sure?" He asked her. " I'm sure. Everything's fine Alex. " Jenna said smiling at him. " You are the only one that can get away with calling me that. Take your tired butt home. " He said kissing her on the forehead.<p>

THE NEXT DAY.

As sunlight streamed through the window, Happy jerked awake to an unfamiliar arm on his waist. As he slowly sat up he looked over and saw a sweet butt passed out next to him. As he quickly got dressed, He was thankful that Jenna never came to the Friday night parties anymore. As he drove home, He couldn't help but get a bad feeling. Walking into the house, He called out for her. Not getting a response, he walked into the bedroom. The closet doors were open and everything was gone. Walking over to the dresser, he saw a note. Picking it up he felt his heart being ripped out. Tapped to the note was an engagement ring. The note only said three things.

By the time you read this we'll be long gone.  
>Don't look for us.<br>I hope the slut was worth it.

End

There will be a sequel so don't freak out.


End file.
